iamalivefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter's Bow
|image = Hunters bow.png |caption = |user = Protagonist |ammo = 1 (by default) |location = Henry's apartment |weaptype = Projectile weapon |appear = I Am Alive }} The 'Hunter's Bow'As named in Chapter 9: Henry's by the Protagonist is one of the primary weapons featured in I Am Alive. It is received from Henry upon your first meeting as a gift for bringing Mei back to his apartment in Chapter 9: Henry's. It is the second offensive weapon received after obtaining the machete, or third if the shotgun is obtained before reaching Henry's apartment. Gameplay Like the pistol, it can toggle to manual aim to target foes. However, enemies will not be intimidated by it unless an arrow is fully drawn back. Conversely, sometimes rushing enemies will not be intimidated by a fully drawn bow either. If you switch from the pistol to the bow, enemies you had intimidated will immediately charge you unless you nock the arrow back before they reach you. Arrows shot at enemies can be retrieved from wherever they land. However, arrows shot into unreachable areas will be unrecoverable. On a few occasions, used arrows might not be highlighted after being shot, or can disappear altogether. Though reusable, arrows are extremely difficult to come by and each one found increases your combat effectiveness with large groups. Additionally, arrows can kill enemies silently if shot outside of any enemies' line of sight. Unlike a firearm, nearby enemies will not be aware of your presence if using the bow within earshot. However, killing an enemy this way within a group may cause enemies to investigate the body and then blindly search for the protagonist. Known Bugs *Shooting arrows into the ground in the starting areas of Chapter 10: Radio Haventon, Part 1. and Chapter 21: The Pier will prompt the spawn of two arrows. These arrows have can be collected with already shot arrows, bringing up the maximum known amount of arrows to 3. *If attempting above method on PC, second arrow won't spawn, instead game overwrites checkpoint save at the end of the bridge, with all guards alive and disappearence of the arrow. Need to used up all retries(through escape menu) for game to load at the start of the bridge. *The 2nd arrow from Chapter 10 seems to disappear more frequently then the one in the final level. Collecting the third arrow seems to nullify this and when fired from close ranges the arrow almost never disappears. Known Arrow Locations *One default arrow found with the hunter's bow during Chapter 9. *Another arrow can be obtained in Chapter 10, but it is easy to miss. The player must shoot the very first enemy on the front deck of the ship with the bow before they are detected. If they fail, reload the chapter and it will start you where you need to be. Also, this second arrow has a tenancy to vanish for good when shot at certain enemies, so the player should pick it up quickly after it is fired. - Could not repeat in PC version. Probably fixed. *If zero arrows are in inventory, one can be found in the first area of Chapter 10. *One arrow can be found in Chapter 21, to the left of the carousel on some targets. If you obtained the second arrow in Chapter 10, this arrow will not be here. Optionally, you can go shoot both your arrows into the ground before climbing the gate into the park. This triggers the arrow at the range to spawn; meaning that a simple climb back over the gate to that start gives you a maximum of 3 arrows. *You can also find an arrow on a body when going to the Water's Edge Hotel. - Could not repeat on PC - Probably removed. Gallery Promotional Nameless protagonist profile.jpg|The protagonist with the bow. Screenshots Huntbow down sights.jpg|Aiming down the sights. References Category:Weapons Category:Items